


Shield

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: The Shield to the Oracle, that is not what Iris is expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember who, one of my friends told me about Iris being with Luna, and then of course I felt guilty about Luna not being Gentiana...And this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy guys/gals/pals :D

Iris has spent years following her brothers footsteps; to the point that their mother and father have to buy weights for _both_ children and not just one. (For whatever reason her body just doesn’t amass muscle like her brother.)

That doesn’t mean she’s weak, her left hook has knocked out several people who were asking for a fight. (It leaves her mother proud of her and her father and brother ready to go finish the job)

So while she’s following her brothers footsteps and eventually she doesn’t expect to be presented to _The Oracle_ or even worse (better?) _The Messenger to the Gods_. Both women have been crushes of Iris’ since Lunafreya became a large part of the news (the last few years really).

“Brother?” Iris whispers, tilting her head towards her brother who had only stopped grinning when they entered the room.

Gladiolus glances at her, “Well Noctis doesn’t need two shields and after his mother passed…” Implied but not said is that Noctis is rather protective of the women in his life.

Shield, to be _Lunafreya’s shield,_ “WHAT?” Iris yells because she’s never been good at holding in her shock, not really.

Luna, King Regis, and even Noctis all jump.

Gladiolus bites his lip so hard it starts to bleed. He’s laughing at her, the asshole.

Ignis looks slightly constipated. Then he adopts that look which speaks of how he thinks she should be better than the group protecting Prince Noctis.

Iris is half tempted to stick her tongue out in return.

Prompto squeaks and sounds like he fell over.

Iris makes sure to ask if he’s okay later, she doesn’t like when Gladio or his friends are hurt.

Gentiana, the only one who hasn’t done anything, just smiles, and tilts her head, “I think she would be an interesting Shield. I have seen...many things.”

Luna pats her chest over her heart and glances at Gentiana and whatever she sees makes her sigh, “I thought we agreed not to view people’s pasts without talking it over?”

Gentiana blinks languidly and raises a single brow, “I don’t remember agreeing, I think you requested that I don’t _intrude_ on others pasts. But if she is meant to be your shield I _will_ look, Luna.”

Luna sighs and crosses her arms. She glances back at Iris and smile gentles into the ones that she always makes during her healing sessions that are televised, “I would be honored to have one of the King’s shields as my own.”

“She’s not quite a shield. Yet.” King Regis looks amused, and he rubs his chin, “Though if she can use a greatsword and shield like her brother I’m sure she’ll quickly become one of our top guards.”

Iris’ cheeks are hot and she knows she’s flushing scarlet from past experiences. She quickly ducks her head, “Thank you, my lord.” She curtsies and can’t help glancing through her bangs to look at Gentiana and Luna.

They’re both watching her and it makes Iris’ heart flutter.

Gladio claps her back and almost makes her stumble; it’s only years of being his sparring partner and sister that stops her from colliding with the floor.

“Just make sure you protect her with your life.” Noctis says.

Rumbling from King Regis that sounds like a scolding.

Luna stands, her movements elegant and _something from a fairytale_ Iris thinks, and walks in front of Iris, “Don’t worry about Noctis, he’s just protective, since King Regis has offered you as my protection and you seem to accept I would like to get back to seeing the people. Some are fairly ill from what I’ve heard.”

Iris nods, and checks her dress; two knives under her skirt and another two against her sides, hidden by a bit of cloth, she should be okay but she wishes she could carry her shield out in town.

“I’ll bring it to you, just keep an eye open until I come down there okay?” Gladiolus says.

Iris grins at him, “You always know what I need.”

“That’s what brothers are for, now go don’t lose either of them.” Gladiolus pushes her towards the door.

Iris barely catches herself before she falls onto Luna’s back.

Gentiana glances at her and for a second Iris swears she sees the woman grin.

 

Watching Lunafreya at work is even better then on the tv.

Only Iris’ long training at Gladiolus’ side (and sometimes sneaking into the room to watch Gladiolus and their father train) keeps her focused.

 _A Shield must never lose their charge_. Is one of the most important rules, so even though Iris _wants_ to watch Luna, and the shimmering glow of her healing powers, Iris focus on the grounds around them.

It’s how she catches the first two that try to capture Luna.

Uncommon in Insomnia considering that it’s a highly protected city but Iris stops one with a knife to their leg and the woman she clocks in the face. For good measure she knocks the man out and for a second she honestly debates not bandaging the leg but a look at Luna reaching for the man with her healing hands makes Iris pull out some bandages ( after all the times she and her brother have sparred randomly through the day she carries one out of caution and necessity).

“I’ll handle it Oracle.” Iris works quickly on the wound and checks to make sure both are still breathing and there are no hidden capsules in their mouths.

Luna and Gentiana both watch her work and Iris once again has no idea what they’re thinking.

Gladiolus, and several of the King’s guard, show up to clear the area and take the prisoners.

“You did really good.” Gladiolus says, and before Iris can even deny that she didn’t do that great (there were only two and they probably assumed that she was just part of the crowd) he’s hugging her tightly.

Iris hugs him back just as tightly and hides her face in his shoulder so no one can see that she’s crying. She’s never been in a proper battle and the thrum of adrenaline has worn off and she feels a little unsteady. That’s why she’s crying, not because she hurt someone with the intent to kill, she tells herself.

 

 

Later, Gentiana sits beside her and takes her hand, “Thank you for protecting the Lady Lunafreya. You did quite well, I am impressed.”

Heavy beating under her chest, Iris ducks her head and brushes her hair behind her ear, “It was what any Shield would do.”

“Yes, you are a Shield now, aren’t you?” Gentiana hums and stands, brushing her gown, “Please continue to protect Luna just as you have today.”

Iris looks up and watches Gentiana walk away, for a second she swears she sees an icy gown and tiny blue spirits swirl and surround Gentiana, but a blink later it’s just Gentiana walking in the sunlight.

 

 

Luna and Gentiana’s flight from the city leaves Iris with little choice but to follow—even though her mother and father stay as the Shields to the King.

Duty has Iris keeping close to Luna and Gentiana—and killing three soldiers that try to take Luna.

Two soldiers that Iris hadn’t reached in time are frozen solid.

Neither Gentiana or Luna look like they have moved so Iris is just left to wonder.

At least both of them are safe—and Iris just has a few shallow cuts, she is thankful that Gladiolus pestered her into learning how to dodge she can only imagine the wounds the swords could have made into her flesh.

There are more battles until they escape the city. Each one leaving Iris tired and proud because Lunafreya leaves the city without any wounds (well except for the dirt and scratches from debris but even Iris can’t protect her from everything).

 

 

Their travels are long, Luna as the Oracle has a mission and it’s not an easy or light one.

Every day is a day forward they rarely stop during their trek and it surprised Iris.

Matters of the Oracle are usually kept private but one thing that always seemed to be clear was that the Oracle didn’t exert herself.

Iris, because she can’t help herself, asks Luna.

Luna blinks at her and then laughs so bright that it makes Iris’ heart swell ever larger, “Oh, they do like making it seem like Noctis and I have a lavish lifestyle and while they are not wrong I do get luxuries most do not get. I have trained every day to be sufficient at bow and poleaxe.” A glimmer of light and Bahamuts trident appears in her hands. “Gentiana taught me the polexe so I could use this trident properly. It’s not quite the same but it similar. And no one thought an oracle should be taught it.”

Iris reaches for the trident before quickly pulling back, “Ah, I would love to watch you spar.”

Luna smiles, “Maybe when we have time I will fight you. Gentiana doesn’t prefer to fight me considering her full strength could destroy me even with my advantages as an Oracle.”

Gentiana smiles at them, needle sharp, and it makes Iris’ heart flutter (She wonders if it’s _normal_ for her to find a threatening smile charming, but then again she thinks of the way Noctis looks at her brother when Gladiolus threatens him with a spar and thinks it must be part of a powerful persons allure).

Luna chuckles but won’t tell Iris _why_ she’s laughing.

They continue on towards the meteor that burns brightly in the distance and makes Iris wish she’d stolen Prompto’s camera. She sends a text to Prompto instead, demanding a few photos of the meteor.

When a flood of texts from her brother, Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis arrive she realizes she hasn’t sent them a text since Insomnia fell.

Methodically, she reassures them of all their survival and offers her phone to Luna after several texts that vary around _where are you_ from all four of them.

Luna chuckles again and types furiously for a few seconds before handing the phone back, “They won’t be content until they find us but I do have things to do, and they can’t come along, unfortunately. Perhaps when we’re done, I had hoped we would have more time.” Luna sighs and starts walking again.

 

 

The reason why they’re going to the meteor makes sense when Luna awakens Titan, and it’s only Gentiana’s hand on Iris’ arm that stops her from sending her shield into the giants eye.

“Breathe, Shield. Luna knows what she is doing. And I won’t let her pass on.” Gentiana’s hand is cool against Iris’ arm, and her body flickers blue skin appearing before returning to her original skin tone.

Iris tries to breath and leans back looking up at where Luna is in Titan’s hand, “I don’t like this.” She clenches so tightly around her shield that it hurts.

“Trust your Oracle. We both must.” Gentiana says.

 

When Luna is finally set on the ground Iris drops her shield to the ground in a clatter of metal and throws herself onto Luna, hugging her tightly, “You idiot!” Iris says, and doesn’t even realize Luna’s holding her weight with ease, and kisses her hard.

Luna freezes before kissing back, her lashes fluttering and her hands tightening around Iris’ hips.

The sound of Gentiana’s heels behind them causes Iris to pull back.

Iris flushes and tries to unwind her legs from around Luna but Luna doesn’t appear to notice, _How strong is Luna?_

“I was wondering how long till she kissed you.” Gentiana says with one of her small smiles.

Luna chuckles, sounding breathless, “Well I suppose everyone has their limits.”

“Wait you knew I wanted to kiss both of you?” Iris whines, and it’s even more frustrating that she’s not standing so she can stomp her foot.

Gentiana raises her brow, for once, actually looking surprised, “Both of us?”

“I told you, I knew she wanted you too.” Luna grins, and rubs a thumb across Iris’ cheek.

Suddenly it’s hard to think about anger or anything other than the thumb against her cheek, “Yes both of you.” Iris whispers.

Of course, Gentiana swoops in and kisses Iris and it might be the best day of Iris’ life; she corrects herself later, when they all sleep in the same bed and the trio trade kisses and fall asleep on top of eachother.

That _night_ is the best time of her life.


End file.
